Regular Relationships
by trashcans-from-hell
Summary: What happens when Margaret leaves for the summer? Will Mordecai be able to handle the distance? And will Rigby and Eileen ever start going out?
1. No one wants to say goodbye

**Regular relationships **

**No one wants to say goodbye**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything on or related to regular show blah blah blah more legal stuff _

_Let me know how you liked this story :) Love your input _

"Seriously Eileen put on your glasses…" Margaret said picking up a coffee cup she dropped.

"No way Rigby said I looked hot without them," Eileen said struggling to help.

"Rigby's not even here and it shouldn't matter to him if you have your glasses on or not." She said walking the dishes to the dishwasher.

"Easy for you to say, you have Mordecai wrapped around your fingers." Eileen then started putting on her glasses.

Margaret giggled, "Oh come on he's not _that _in love with me."

"I don't know why you don't just ask him out already," Eileen said sitting down at a table.

Margaret sat next to her, "I just want to take things slow you know?"

"Yah super slow if I were you I'd hurry up and catch him before he finds someone else," Eileen said.

"Please he won't find anybody else as awesome as me," Margaret said flipping her hair.

"Well ok," Eileen said, "so when are you going to tell him?"

"About my summer internship? I don't know…" Margaret said twiddling her thumbs.

"Girl you need to hurry it's only a week away and you're going to the city ALL summer," Eileen said shaking her friend.

"I know I know I just don't know when a good time would be to tell him," Margaret said running her hand through her hair.

"How 'bout tonight? We could go see a movie or go roller-skating…" Eileen said, "and then you could tell him afterwards."

"I don't know…remember our last double date?" Margaret said entering flashback mode.

"Come on it'll be fun besides I need to work my moves on Rigby," Eileen said.

"Ha what moves?" Margaret thought for a second. 'Fine I'll do it…."

xXx

"So what should we do first?" Mordecai asked mainly at Margaret.

"I was thinking rollerblading," Eileen said cutting in.

"Are you sure you can even skate?" Rigby asked in his usual rude tone.

"Well um I haven't exactly even been roller skating but I'm sure it can't be that hard." Eileen.

"Hmm," Rigby says then Mordecai shoves him.

"Dude be cool," Mordecai whispered to Rigby.

Rigby crosses his arms, "Let's just go."

xXx

They arrived at the very loud skating rink, grabbed their skates, and headed to the rink. Mordecai went on the rink first with Margaret following. Margaret was struggling on the side so Mordecai grabbed her hand and they skated off.

"So Rigby…" Eileen started to say then Rigby skated off. "Oh ok I'll catch up with you." Eileen stepped on to the rink holding on to the edge slowly making her way.

"Oh poor Eileen," Margaret said to Mordecai.

"Don't worry he'll come through." Mordecai said then turned around to see Rigby and glared at him.

"Shesh what's his problem?" Rigby said to his self. He skated around the rink a few more times then noticed how much Eileen was struggling. He sighed then skated toward her.

"Rigby what's up?" Eileen asked standing up a little straighter.

"Oh nothing much just figured you need a little company," Rigby said trying to sound cool. He helped her get use to skating without the wall then they just had there little awkward conversation.

xXx

"Mordecai I have to tell you something…" Margaret said while they were at the snack bar.

"Sure what is it?" Mordecai said taking a sip from his soda.

"Well it's just… I'm sort of… um leaving for the summer." Margaret said.

He spit out almost all his drink, "the whole summer?" He asked wiping his mouth.

"Ya well the city isn't that far away so you could visit if you want," Margaret suggested.

"Yah maybe… so when are you leaving?" Mordecai asked.

"This Friday…" Margaret said running her hands through her hair nervously.

"_This_ Friday? Why am I just now hearing about this?" Mordecai asked.

"Well I just didn't think it was that big of a deal." Margaret said taking a bite out of her hamburger.

"Well I'm seriously going to miss you," Mordecai said putting his arm around her waist.

"Me too," Margaret said leaning on his shoulder.

xXx

"Goodbye Margaret," Eileen said hugging her. "Better text me everyday."

"I will I will," she said hugging her back. "Bye Rigby." She said waving at him.

"See ya," he said back.

Mordecai moved closer to her gently touching her cheek. "See you soon," he said playing with her hair. He was close enough to almost kiss her but he squeezed her in a tight hug.

She didn't want to escape the warmth of his hug, "goodbye." A tear trickled down her face. "I'll be back in just a few months," she said to everyone wiping away her tear.


	2. The problem with phones

**Regular Relationships**

**The problem with phones**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, settings, or other junk mentioned in Regular show _

"Mordecai, Rigby GET UP!" Benson said turning on the light in their room.

"Augh what time is?" Mordecai asks rubbing his eyes.

"It's time for you two to get up and mow the lawn!" Benson yelled. "And you better hurry up or you're FIRED!" He slammed the door hard causing a picture frame to fall.

Mordecai looked at the clock it was 7 a.m. "Seriously we need to get up this early on a Saturday?" He slowly made his way out of his bed.

"Saturday?!" Rigby said suddenly jumping up from the actualization. "Why are we even working on a Saturday?"

"Don't ask me dude but I guess it's better to do it now then to do it when it gets too hot" Mordecai said.

"Fineee," Rigby said following Mordecai out the door.

xXx

"This better be all we're doing today," Rigby said in an angry tone.

"Yah it should be I mean what else could he possibly want us to do?" Mordecai said starting the lawn mower.

They mowed for about 5 minutes then Rigby said, "Hey lets get out of here I'm starving."

"No dude we just ate," Mordecai said slapping the back of his head.

"Oww!" he said rubbing his head.

10 minutes late…. "Can we go now?" Rigby asked again.

"Dude I said no… besides we're almost done." Mordecai said.

"Aww come on I just want to go to the coffee shop." Rigby said in his whinny voice knowing that mentioning the place would remind him of Margaret.

Mordecai stopped the mower and stood still for a moment. "The coffee shop? Why would you want to go there?" he asked.

"To get some coffee man." Rigby said.

"Finnneee," he said, "but we're coming straight back here."

"Ya sure whatever." Rigby said back.

xXx

"Hey Rigby," Eileen said. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Ya well I needed my coffee you know?" Rigby said leaning back in his chair.

"Alright well I'm guessing you want the usual… Mordecai do you want anything?"

"Nah I'm good," Mordecai said then Eileen went to the kitchen.

Eileen grabbed her cell phone then called Margaret. "Guess who just showed up?"

"Mordecai and Rigby?" Margaret said on the other line.

"Yah how did you guess?" Eileen asked making Rigby's coffee.

"Come on who else would be there that you'd have to call me for?" Margaret said.

"That's true…" Eileen said leaning against the counter.

"So Mordecai's there… how's he doing?" Margaret asked.

"Oh he seems fine, he didn't order any coffee though." Eileen said looking back at the boys' table. "I can't believe how cute Rigby," she said sighing.

"Well tell Mordecai I said hi," Margaret said.

"Will do," Eileen said hanging up the phone.

Eileen walked back to where the guys were sitting. "Here Rigby," Eileen said putting the coffee down in front of him.

"It's about time," Rigby said then chugged the coffee down.

"Oh ya sorry about that…" Eileen said, "it's just I got a call from Margaret."

Mordecai jumped at the sound of her name. "Margaret? How she doing? How was her trip?"

"She's fine oh and she told me to tell you she says hi," Eileen said.

Mordecai smiled and went back to his comfortable position in his chair.

"So you guys now that Margaret's not here… I was wondering if we were still going to hand out sometimes," Eileen said rubbing her arm.

"You're kidding right?" Rigby asked then Mordecai punched him in the arm. "Alright, alright we can still hang out if you want."

"That's cool well I'll see y'all tomorrow then," Eileen said waving as she left to head back to the kitchen.

Mordecai and Rigby got up and left. "I totally forgot to call Margaret," Mordecai said taking his phone out.

"Hey can I see your phone real quick?" Rigby asked.

"Um sure," Mordecai said handing him the phone. "Why do you need—" Rigby be then threw the phone down onto the concrete. "DUDE what the heck?!" Mordecai said picking up the broken pieces.

"It's for your own good man," Rigby said. "I can't have you freaking about her all summer."

"So you thought breaking my phone would help? Do you have any idea how much that cost?!" Mordecai asked.

"Chill out dude I'll buy you a new one as soon as summer is over," Rigby said.

Mordecai grew silent as they walked back to the house.

xXx

Mordecai started to dial Margaret's number on the house phone. After a few seconds Rigby came in and threw the phone at the wall. "What's your problem?!" Mordecai yelled at Rigby.

"I told you… you're not calling Margaret! This is our chance for some quality bro time and you're trying to ruin it!" Rigby said.

"Is that what this is about?" Mordecai asked. "Trust me we'll plenty of 'bro time' plus do you know how many times I've canceled on Margaret because of you?"

"You two have been getting too close lately and I don't like it." Rigby said.

"Well _sorry_ if my relationship is going better then yours," Mordecai said rolling his eyes.

"Take that back!" Rigby yelled at Mordecai.

"Make me," Mordecai said. Rigby then started throwing punches at Mordecai.

Rigby soon got tired out, "fine but it doesn't matter if you call Margaret or not I doubt she even wants to talk to you." Rigby stomped up the stairs to there room.

"Gosh what a baby," Mordecai said making his way to Pops room. "Hey Pops can I borrow you're phone?"

"Sure you can Mordecai it's right there." Pops said pointing at the wall to his old timey phone.

Mordecai tried to figure out how to work the thing. "Oh forget it!" Mordecai said slamming the phone.

**A/N been super busy since the first chapter. We had senior picture! Woo and my mom made me volunteer for some stupid school thing. So I had wrote this mostly at night. I hope you guys enjoyed it! And let me know your thoughts about it :) **


End file.
